1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for a fishing rod which can be used on the bank of a body of water, or mounted on a boat, pier, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a support for a fishing rod which has a compact and rugged construction and which has retaining means to prevent accidental loss of the rod if the hook is taken by a fish when the rod is left unattended by a fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous types and styles of devices for holding fishing rods while the line and hook are in the water to relieve the fisherman of the continuous and tedious task of holding the rod. Many of these prior devices are provided with means for embedding the device in the bank of a river, lake or stream, with the upper portion of the device being adapted to support a portion of the rod therein with the handle of the rod resting on the ground adjacent to and rearward of the rod-holding device.
Although many of these prior devices function satisfactorily for their intended purpose, they are usually constructed of several individual components which are attached together to form the completed device. Also, these prior devices usually are formed of metal which is subject to rust and corrosion due to the continuous contact with or being adjacent to water and being stored in damp tackle boxes or the like. Also, many of these devices contain movable parts which are subject to breakage and loss, rendering the device inoperative. Some examples of these prior devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 190,330 and 202,432, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 440,727, 2,059,921, 2,202,739, 2,652,999, 3,612,455, 3,858,833 and 4,007,902.
Many of these prior devices use a U-shaped or similar member on which the fishing rod is supported. However, should the rod be left unattended and a fish take the hook and run, the rod will be pulled out of the device or become disengaged and be pulled into the water and lost. Such devices require that the fisherman stay in close proximity to the supported rod at all times to prevent accidental loss of the rod.
There is no known rod-holding device of which I am aware which incorporates the unique feature of a "rod saver slot" arrangement which enables the rod to be left unattended, whereby even if a fish grabs the hook and runs, the device will prevent the rod from being pulled into the water, and in which no moving parts are required to so retain the rod in its secured position, and in which the device is formed of an integral one-piece member free of any movable parts which are subject to loss or breakage.